


Young Gods

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drinking, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: Mortal au where two sisters, Calypso Ogygia and Zoë Nightshade move to the city from the country. Calypso falls for a young actress/model named Drew and Zoë falls for her new boss, Artemis





	1. First Week Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalypsoMoonLace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoMoonLace/gifts).



Zoë had a bachelor's degree in genetics. Zoë should be working at an office, not her dead grandfather's farm with her sister, Calypso. But that's what the world seemed to have in store for her.

Trying to save her family's farm. The place she grew up after her father's arrest when she was five. She had only been back for a year yet she still hasn't been able to help. And with her student debt there seemed like no way they could keep the farm.

Unfortunately, she didn't want to tell Calypso that. Calypso loved the farm as much as she had loved their grandfather. 

❤❤❤❤

Calypso wasn't stupid. Zoë thought she didn't know about the farm’s failing. Calypso had known for years, even before her Grandpa Bob died.

Calypso knew they would have to sell. But she never thought about the feelings of dread she would feel when Zoë told her.

It was at dinner, they were eating pizza. Zoë had just said it. Said that with the money they could move to a cheap apartment in New York City. Zoë already sent in applications to jobs and offers to apartments. Already some big farmer wanted their farm.

❤❤❤❤

Zoë looked around the single bedroom apartment. It was the only one that would accept the two young sisters. On the bright side there was a balcony that had some flowers pots left behind and the kitchen was nice. So Calypso was happy. Zoë was starting an assistant job for a zoologist named Artemis Delphi. It wasn't what she wanted to do but the salary was too good to pass up. 

❤❤❤❤

Calypso stared down at the street. Cars and people rushed about, hurrying around. It was strange and different. It was overwhelming. It was too different. Too strange. It all seemed too loud and crowded. She missed the peaceful and quiet farm. She wiped away a tear that had formed. Everything would be okay. She still had Zoë and they would be okay. Zoë already had a job and hell, she could get a job too. Like at a flower shop or a restaurant. She loved flowers and cooking. 

❤❤❤❤

Zoë knocked on the door of her new boss's office. It opened and Zoë was greeted by a black woman with white dreads who looked only a few years old than her.

“You must be Zoë Nightshade. Don't worry about coming, we're going to the zoo. I'm studying their wolves.” She said.

“You're Ms. Delphi? You're so young.” Zoë said.

“Yes, I am. And I know. My fame and fortune come from my family. Surely you've heard of my twin, Apollo Delphi.” Ms. Delphi said.

“I think so. The singer, right?” Zoë nodded.

“Yup. Now let's get going. When we get there, there's a Starbucks nearby. I'll go ahead to the zoo while you get coffee and pastries. Got it?” Ms. Delphi said.

“Yes, ma'am.” 

“Call me Artemis. Not Ms. Delphi. Not ma'am. I read your file, we're pretty much peers.” 

Zoë nodded. She moved aside so Artemis could get by. Zoë couldn't help but to think that her new boss was pretty.

❤❤❤❤

Calypso set another family photo on the bookshelf. This one was her favorite. It was before her father went to jail. He was in it. Her mom was also in it along with Zoë's mom. Their five other, older, sisters were in it as well. Her and Zoë were sitting on their father's lap. Everyone looked so happy. It was the last happy photo they ever took. Before Calypso's mother left and Zoë's died. Before their father got arrested. Before Calypso and Zoë moved in with their grandfather Bob. Before their older sisters pretty much disowned her and Zoë when they were teens because Zoë wouldn't leave Grandpa Bob and Calypso.

❤❤❤❤

Zoë stood in the Starbucks with Artemis's money in her hands. In front of her was a woman wearing an apron. And had an amazing flower in her hair. 

“Excuse me.” Zoë tapped the woman's shoulder. She turned around and glared at Zoë.

“Yes?” The woman asked coldly.

“That flower is lovely. It's a cosmos atrosanguineus, right?” Zoë said. 

The woman's eyes soften, “Yes, it is. I'm Billie Ng. I work at a flower shop that works with Ten Modeling.” 

“Zoë Nightshade. New assistant to Artemis Delphi.” Zoë held out her free hand. Billie shook it.

“Lovely to meet you. Artemis Delphi sometimes orders bouquets from me.” 

“Same to you. May I ask if I can stop by and buy some cosmos atrosanguineus? I have a little sister and we just moved here and I want to cheer her up.” Zoë said.

“How old is she?” Billie asked.

“Twenty-three.” Zoë answered.

“Is she gay because she sounds like my kind of person. Just kidding. Here's my card. Swing by anytime even if it's after hours. Your boss order a bouquet a week ago that paid my rent for the month, and since your her new assistant well I feel bad for you.” Billie smiled as she handed Zoë a card.

“She doesn't seem bad.” Zoë said.

“She's not. She's just hard to keep up, my sister did some work with her last year and she was so tired when Artemis was always full of energy.” 

“Ah.” Zoë nodded. That wasn't bad. Zoë could handle a lot of energy. 

“Oh! It's my turn.” Billie went up the counter and made her order. Zoë went over what Artemis told her to get. Two venti lattes with vanilla creamer and cinnamon. Extra whip cream. Two coffee cakes. And whatever Zoë wanted. 

❤❤❤❤

Calypso looked at the grey cat in her arms. Zoë was going to kill her for letting the stray in but the cat was so cute.

“I'm going to name you Small Bob. My grandpa had a cat with the same name. He named him after himself. I think it'll work. The cat was grey too.” Calypso said.

Small Bob meowed. 

“I'll go get you a litter box and some cat food but for now I'm going to put you in the bathroom.” Calypso said.

❤❤❤❤

Zoë watched as Artemis took photos of wolves. This was rather boring. But hey if she's getting paid for standing around till Artemis needs something then she doesn't mind.

“Zoë, can you please go tell the zoo keeper that I want a closer look at the wolves?” Artemis asked.

“Yes m- Artemis.” Zoë said before heading towards the zoo office.

❤❤❤❤

Calypso smiled to herself as she stood in line to purchase the cat stuff. A bag of litter, a litter box, and a bag of cat food. 

“New cat?” Someone said behind her. She turned to face a beautiful Asian woman.

“Yup.” Calypso nodded.

“Word of advice, you don't need the expensive food. Which I can see you didn't get but trust me it's all pretty much the same so don't worry about it in the future.” She said.

“Thanks.” Calypso said.


	2. First Week Part 2

Zoë held the potted sunflower in one hand as she opened the door. 

“Calypso, I got you a present.” She yelled as she walked into the apartment. The smell of soup was in the air. 

Calypso came out of the bedroom with an grey fluffy thing in her arms.

“I found a cat outside.” She said.

“Did you get stuff for him?” Zoë asked.

“Yup. You got me a sunflower?” Calypso smiled.

“Yes, also a job application. If you want to get a job, I know it can be hard for you but…” 

“Zoë, I'm an adult. What's the job?” 

“Florist. Well part time technically. It won't pay a lot but it'll give you something to do. Plus I met a lady who helps run the place and she's sweet.” Zoë said.

“You mean she's cute.” Calypso smirked.

“No, well she is but she seems a little young for me.” Zoë glared at her.

“Everyone is too young or old for you. Anyway how was your first day of work?” Calypso asked.

“Good. Artemis is nice and I got to watch in horror as she petted a wolf in Central Park Zoo.” Zoë said.

“She sounds fun.” 

“I guess. What's the cat's name?”

“Small Bob. Like the one we had when we were kids.” 

“Nice. I like it. Welcome to the family, Small Bob the second.” Zoë smiled.

❤❤❤❤

Calypso walked into the flower shop. Flora Queen. Three days ago Zoë had brought her the application. Two days ago Zoë dropped in off. One day ago a woman named Miranda called her and said for her to come in today.

“Hello?” She said.

A little girl popped her head up from under a table. “Hi. Who the fuck are you?” She asked. She rested her arms on the table and held a large bag of gummy bears.

Calypso frowned at her. “Shouldn't you find your mom instead of hiding in a flower shop?” Calypso asked.

“My mom owns this place. You must be that girl Billie mentioned hiring. Calliope.” The little girl said before stuff a handful of gummy bears into her mouth.

“Calypso. Where is Billie or Miranda or your mother?” Calypso asked.

“Mom's out with some old friend. Billie is out with her girlfriend. Miranda is doing business with Ten Modeling. It's just me. And Katie but she's napping upstairs.” The little girl answered while she was still eating. 

“Well if you can be a good girl and go get Katie, I will buy you a bag of candy every day I work.” Calypso said.

“Deal. I'll be right back.” The little girl said before running out of the store. 

Calypso looked around. There was lots amazing flowers and other plants. She guessed working with models allowed the shop to be able to buy such incredible plants. 

She took a sniff of some lilies as the door to the shop opened. She looked up to see that the little girl was back with a woman. 

“I'm Katie. You must be Calypso. Meg said you promised to buy her candy for getting me. Don't buy her any, our mom said she needs to stop getting people to bribe her.” The woman said. 

“Yes, I'm Calypso and I will remember that. So your mom owns the place?” Calypso asked.

“Yup, and no none of us are adopted, we all have different dads and well we look pretty different.” Katie said. She gestured at her afro and dark skin and then to Meg, with her pale skin and silky hair.

“Me and my sister don't look related at all so I understand.” Calypso smiled.

“Alright. Just had to point out the elephant in the room. Anyway just stand behind the counter. Miranda should be back in a bit with an order and she'll tell you want to do then. For now if someone comes in just write down their order, Meg will tell you what each plant costs and can you make a bouquet?” Katie asked.

“Yes, I can.” 

“Good. I'll be upstairs if you need me.” 

❤❤❤❤

Zoë stood in the office, holding a tray with tea and coffee. Artemis was having a meeting with her family. Her twin, Apollo Delphi. Her mom, Leto Delphi. Her aunt, Asteria Delphi. Her cousin, Hecate Delphi. And her daughter, Thalia. Zoë was to stand quietly while they talked about a family reunion.

She glanced at the photos of animals all over the walls. This was so boring. 

“Mom, do we really have to do this?” Apollo asked.

“Yes. It's been awhile since the whole family got together. Some of your kids are hard to get a hold of and I want to them to meet their whole family.” Leto glared at him.

“Well I think it's a lovely idea.” Artemis smiled at Leto.

“Don't suck up to me, Missy. You keep avoiding visiting any of us. I know you have a lot of work but I would sure love to see you home again.” 

“Leto, don't be so harsh. They're still young.” Asteria rested her hand on Leto shoulder. 

“So yes on a family reunion? Are we done here?” Thalia asked.

“Mum, Auntie, we do need to catch a plane early in the morning and should enjoy our time in the city. We should do a little be of sightseeing.” Hecate said.

“Well… I suppose you're right.” Leto said.

Zoë watches silently as Leto, Asteria, and Hecate left.

“So Artemis, who's the new cutie?” Apollo pointed at Zoë.

“I'm Zoë and I don't appreciate being called a cutie.” She glared at him. 

“She's my new assistant.” Artemis said.

“Lovely girl.” Apollo said.

Zoë frowned before setting the tray down on the table. “Don't call me lovely either.” 

Apollo frowned while Artemis and Thalia smiled.

“Zoë is not going to sleep with you like Artemis's last assistant.” Thalia said.

“Calliope was gorgeous. Too bad you got her a job at a museum in Chicago.” Apollo said.

“You got her pregnant and she needed a job with less risks.” Artemis snarled at him.

“Risks?” Zoë asked.

“Didn't you read your contact?” Thalia asked.

“Mostly.” Zoë said.

“I study animals in the wild. I've had an assistant get seriously injured once because of a bad run in with a bear.” Artemis said.

“Well, as long as no one's died.” Zoë said.

“Not yet at least.” Thalia pointed out.

❤❤❤❤

“Okay, Calypso, I need you to help me deliver these flowers. Ten Modeling is doing a shoot today with Drew Tanaka and Mitchell Dove and they need lots of our rainbow dyed roses and tiger lilies.” Miranda said. Calypso nodded and started to grab the flowers Miranda said to. It was her third day of work and she was really enjoying it.

“How many?” She asked.

“Just grab all the rainbow roses, I got the tiger lilies.” Miranda said.

 

Calypso carried the bunches of roses to a room. Inside was a crew and a bunch of cameras. A woman wearing nothing but a flesh colored bikini sat in front of the cameras even though no one was taking photos. The woman was the one from the line when Calypso got cat food.

The woman looked up and smiled at her. “The flowers are here.” The woman said. Was she Drew Tanaka? Calypso wasn't one to keep up with social media so she didn't know.

A man took the flowers from her and handed her a check. 

“Thank you, make it a good day.” Calypso smiled before slipping out of the room. She made a mental note to Google Drew Tanaka and Ten Modeling when she got home.


	3. Fourth Week Part 1

Calypso looked up as soon as the doorbell chimed. Drew Tanaka had come to the shop. Calypso found her cheeks heating up a little at the sight of the model/actress. 

Three weeks ago Calypso spent an hour reading articles on Drew. Drew was a model who was also an actress and activist. Calypso found her interesting.

“Hello, how can I help you today?” Calypso said.

“I need a bouquet that means fuck you.” Drew said.

“Excuse me?” 

“Flowers have meanings yes? While I want to get a bouquet that means fuck you.” Drew raised her left eyebrow.

“Okay. Alright so you need a bouquet of geraniums, which men stupidity, foxglove, insincerity, meadowsweet, uselessness, yellow carnations, you have disappointed me, and orange lilies, hatred.” Calypso smiled. 

“Damn. Really? Awesome. Get me that bouquet.” Drew said.

“Will do. But may I ask, what for?” Calypso asked.

“My sister's engagement party and I'm running a bit late and decided I should pick something up to apologise for being late. But we had an argument about something stupid yesterday so...” Drew smirked.

“That’s pretty petty. Through I would send the same bouquet to some of my older sisters so I can't blame you.” Calypso laughed. 

“Siblings are a pain, yeah?” 

“Yeah, especially if you're the youngest of seven.” 

“Yikes. You should try nine siblings and being somewhere in the middle.” Calypso already knew this about Drew. Hell, millions knew about her family. They were all famous. Drew's mother, Aphrodite was a model and an actress who owned Ten Modeling. Her eldest brother, Cupid, was a model. Her twin brothers, Phobos and Deimos, were both pro fighter. Her older sister, Silena, was a known activist and soccer player. Her little sister, Piper, like Phobos and Deimos, was a pro fighter and was getting married to Annabeth Chase, one of the greatest architects ever. Her other little siblings Valentina, Mitchell, and Lacy were models at Ten Modeling. Calypso had meet the last three weeks several times. 

“Sounds pretty crowded.” Calypso said as she began to grab the flowers. First the foxglove. Calypso liked foxglove even if it meant insincerity.

“Not really. Big house growing up. And we got along at times and we're not too far apart in age.” Drew smiled.

“I see.” Calypso picked up a few orange lilies. It must be nice to have older siblings to grow up with, sure she had Zoë but the fact that her other, older sisters didn't like her… well it hurt. Just because she had a different mother. Just because she was Autistic. They thought she was a burden. They thought she wasn't their sister. But at least she had Zoë. Zoë who may baby her at times, who may get frustrated with her sometimes but always apologized and treated Calypso as an equal, as a person, as a sister.

“Wow. Those flowers look amazing. Piper is going to love them and I will be snickering, thank you so much. Callie right?” Drew smiled at her.

“Calypso, actually. That'll be $75. Cash or credit.” Calypso said as she handed Drew the bouquet.

“Calypso. Lovely name.” Drew pulled out her credit card and handed it to her. 

“Thanks. Make it a great day.” Calypso smiled.

“You too, Calypso.” 

❤❤❤❤

Zoë sighed as she lifted up another stack of papers. Artemis planned to take a trip after her family reunion in two months. The trip was to Tasmania to observe Tasmanian devils in the wild and took a lot of planning including getting Artemis's research organized since she need her last papers on Tasmanian devils from about two and a half years ago. The person who ran the zoo wanted to know how much research she had done beforehand so the two of them going through all the papers.

Zoë was getting pretty tired of looking through paper after paper. She had a few small paper cuts and some of the papers were dusty and made her sneeze.

“Zoë?” Artemis said from her own stack of papers.

“Yes?” 

“Do you want to run and picked up some lunch?” She asked.

“Yes!” Zoë stood up. She blushed realizing how excited she sounded.  
“I don't care where, just grab something good. Ya know? High in carbs is my only request. There's plenty of cash in my purse, about $83. Should be enough.” Artemis said.

“Alright, I'll be right back.” Zoë said.

 

Zoë walked up to the counter of a food truck. It was where she had been getting lunch for the last few weeks since it normally parked really close to the building Artemis worked and lived in. Literally, her apartment was only a few floors above her office. 

“Zoë, you're back again. Same as yesterday?” Leo asked her. 

“Make it double, my boss wants me to pick up lunch for her too.” Zoë said.

“Alright hot stuff. Yo, Neeks two number fours, two number nines, and two sluttly brownies!” Leo said. 

Zoë rolled her eyes. Leo and his boyfriend, Nico ran this food truck during their spare time to help pay for college. Leo liked to hit on her and probably every customer who he thought was hot and after the third time she came Nico left her a note telling her to ignore him. She saw them kiss while waiting for her order on the tenth day so honestly she didn't care. Anyway Leo wasn't saying anything bad just calling her hot or cute or pretty. 

Anyway they made some pretty good tacos and fried raviolis. And their brownies were the best Zoë ever had. 

Zoë counted out the money she would need for the food and $2 for two sodas. Artemis liked Coke. Zoë preferred Pepsi personally but she wasn't a weirdo who judged people based on which one they liked. Seriously, who care if someone liked Coke or Pepsi?

“Anything to drink?” Leo asked her as he handed her her food.

“A Coke and a Pepsi.” Zoë said.

“Got it.” Leo reached down where Zoë knew there was a drink fridge and pulled out two cans of soda. 

Zoë set the money on the counter and took the drink.

“Have a nice day boys.” Zoë said before heading back towards the building.


	4. Fourth Week Part 2

Zoë stared at the passport in her hand. She thought about the day before.

****

“Zoë, before I forget, you do have a passport? Yes?” Artemis asked her a while after they had finally found the papers. 

“Uh yeah. I studied abroad in Greece for a year. Why?” Zoë answered.

“You know you're coming to Tasmania with me, right? You are my assistant after all.” Artemis looked at her like she was crazy or talking in another language.

“Oh. I didn't realize.” Zoë looked down at her feet. 

“You don't have to, if you don't want to. I always have Thalia come with me anyway.” Artemis shrugged as she put a stack of papers in front of Zoë.

“Oh no, I do. Just I didn't even think of that and it's a bit of a shock.” Zoë said.

“Good, I really wanted you to come. I've enjoyed your company.” Artemis smiled at Zoë. Zoë could feel her cheeks heating up. Shit. Her boss had a cute smile. Sure she's seen Artemis smile before but with that comment… Artemis's smile almost made her have butterflies in her stomach. 

****

Zoë would not have a stupid crush on her boss. That wouldn't be appropriate. 

“Morning, Zoë. Why do you have your passport out?” Calypso came into the kitchen. 

“I'm going to Tasmania in two months for work. I'll be gone for a week.” Zoë said.

“Cool. I hope you have fun then. You'll get me some crappy tourist junk, right?” 

“Of course.” 

❤❤❤❤

Calypso placed the flower crown on top of Meg's unbrushed hair. 

“There we go. You look adorable and maybe your mom won't notice that bed head.” Calypso said.

“Thanks.” Meg said as she ran off to goodness knows where to probably cause trouble.

“She likes you.” Someone said from behind Calypso, who turned to see Demeter.

“Does she?” 

“Yes, I'm really glad I hired you. You're good with flowers and Meg hasn't broke as many things in the last few weeks.” 

“Oh. Thanks?” Calypso smiled awkwardly. 

“You know most people don't last a week working here unless they're one of my daughters. People normally steal from the models or sexually harass them. Or they get in a fight with one of the girls. Keep up the good work.” Demeter said.

Calypso nodded as Demeter went back to watering some plants. 

❤❤❤❤

Zoë looked up from her laptop. Thalia had come into Artemis's office. 

“Where's Artemis?” She asked Zoë.

“She went to the zoo to take some photos.” 

“Ugh. Do you know when she'll be back?” Thalia asked.

“She left an hour ago and said she would be gone for about two hours.” 

“Alright. So why aren't you with her?” Thalia asked.

“Artemis wanted me to go through some photos she had on some flash drives and to delete the blurry ones.” Zoë said.

“Lame. Do you know where Artemis put her spare key?” Thalia went over and started to go through stuff on Artemis's desk. 

“Nope. Are you locked out?” 

“Yeah. You don't happen to be banging Artemis and have a spare key?” Thalia gestured at Zoë. 

“No!” Zoë blushed. She would never sleep with her boss that was sorta inappropriate. Maybe she might have a tiny crush on the older woman but she wasn't going to sleep with Artemis.

“Just messing with ya. Arty isn't into that stuff at least not with a mostly stranger.” Thalia laughed. Zoë rolled her eyes. 

“Okay. I didn't need to know that. Anyway, if you call her she'll probably tell you where the spare key is.” It wasn't like Thalia didn't have a phone, the girl was seventeen and always on it if she didn't have anything else to do. 

“Haha, well I actually already took the spare key. I was hoping for another one somewhere.” 

“Yikes. I can't help you, sorry.” Zoë shrugged. 

“Whatevers. Imma go then. Walk somewhere or something.” 

❤❤❤❤

Calypso petted Small Bob. She was taking him to the vet to get some shots. 

“It's okay buddy. We're just going to the doctor to make you don't sick because me and Zoë love you. And you love us.” Calypso kissed his tiny head before climbing out of the taxi with Small Bob’s cat carrier in her hands. 

Calypso walked into the vet's office and right to the desk. “Hi. Uh Calypso Ogygia, Small Bob to see Dr. Underwood?” 

“Alright. Just sign in and then take a seat. It’ll be about ten to twenty minutes.” The woman at the desk smiled. Calypso looked at her name tag. Juniper. Like the tree. Cool. 

“Okay.” Calypso turned to go sit. A familiar face catch her eye. Drew Tanaka. Drew had a pink pet carrier on her lap. Calypso went and sat next to her.

“Hi.” Calypso said.

“Hey, Calypso.” Drew smiled at her.

“Funny running into you here.” 

“Yeah. Grover is a good vet. He's a friend of my future sister in law.” Drew said.

“So do you get a discount?” 

“Nah but at least I know Cleopatra is in the right hands.” Drew patted the pet carrier. 

“Well that's good. So what is Cleopatra?” 

“A very old cat. I assume from our first sorta meeting, that you have a cat too.” 

“Yup. Her name is Small Bob.” Calypso nodded.

“Cute. Piper loved the flowers from the other day by the way. Who taught you about flowers?” Drew asked.

“Myself. My grandpa and sister encourage me though. I really like Calypso bulbosa, known as the calypso orchid, fairy slipper or Venus's slipper. Since I share it's name.” 

“Cool. I like roses, especially the pink ones.” 

“Dark pink roses are symbolic of gratitude and appreciation, and are a traditional way to say thanks. Light pink roses are associated with gentleness and admiration, and can also be used as an expression of sympathy.” Calypso said. 

“Really? I didn't know that, like at all. You're like a flower genius or something.” Drew said as she twirled one of her curls with one of her fingers. Calypso eyes lite up. 

“Thanks. But it's more like plant genius. There is hardly a thing I don't know about plants.” Calypso smiled. She really liked it when people were interested in her knowledge of plants.

“Ms. Tanaka! It's time for Cleopatra's flea bath!” 

Calypso looked up to see a large young man. Drew stood up and waved bye towards Calypso. 

“Hello Tyson. It's lovely to see you again.” Calypso heard Drew say to him. 

Calypso smiled. Drew seemed like a really sweet person.


	5. Seventh Week Part 1

Zoë looked up from her book when Calypso opened the apartment door. 

“How are you at my apartment?” Calypso asked whoever was at the door. Zoë leaned over the edge of the couch to see who it was. Unfortunately Calypso’s hair was in the way.

“There’s only three Calypso who live in New York and have a Facebook. You posted a photo of this building and I sweet talked the lady at the front desk to tell me which apartment you're in. Creepy, I know. Sorry.” A woman's voice said. The woman had a deep kinda jazzy voice. 

“It's okay. Why are you here?” Calypso asked the woman.

“I wanted to ask you to go on a date with me.” 

The couch tipped over and Zoë went down with it. Calypso turned and Zoë made eye contact with the woman. Drew Tanaka. 

“Oh! I should go. Uh sorry for interrupting whatever.” Drew said as she twirled a curl with her finger.

“No, don't. I'm Calypso’s older sister, Zoë. Lovely to meet ya.” Zoë said. She sat up and waved at Drew.

“Ditto. So.. Calypso if you're free Saturday night…” Drew smiled at Calypso who was blushing bright red.

“Uhh...yeah. Yes. What time?” 

“I'll be back here at nine. Dress in something semi formal, if you want. I really don't care what you wear.” Drew said. 

“Okay. I have work early in the morning and it's almost midnight…” 

“Oh, well good night!” Drew squeaked before walking down the hall. Calypso closed the door after twelve seconds. 

“She's cute. Have you kissed her?” Zoë asked.

“No. Why would I have done that?” 

“As I said, she's cute. Do you want to get a new dress tomorrow? Find something with pockets and flowers.” Zoë said as she started to lift the couch back up. 

“I don't know. Should I?” 

“Only if you want to.” 

“Then no. I have that one pink dress with roses. And pockets to put my stim toy in. Do you think she'll notice?” Calypso asked.

Zoë stared at her little sister for a second before replying. “That doesn't matter. If Drew Tanaka minds you being Autistic then she can fuck off and go away.” 

“Stim toys aren't just for Autism. I just don't want her to know I'm not…” 

“Calypso. Don't hide yourself. Any part of yourself.” Zoë said.

“I know. I'm just nervous. What do people even do on dates?” 

“No idea. Just do what seems right. Ugh I sound like a generic pep talk. Let's just get back to watching TV. You've got a few days until Saturday.” 

❤❤❤❤

“Calypso! Where are you?” 

Calypso looked up at the sound of Katie's voice.

“I'm in the back room!” She yelled.

“Ten Modeling needs someone to deliver their flower crowns and I have to take Meg to her tutor. Can you do it?” Katie stuck her head into the back room. 

“Yeah, of course.” Calypso said. She would probably see Drew. Shit. Fuck. 

“Thank you so much.” Katie smiled. 

 

Thirty minutes later Calypso found herself carrying eleven flower crowns in a plastic box through a place she hadn't been to by herself. Sure she's been at the modeling agency before but after she agreed to go on a date with Drew. 

Calypso took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the photo shoot room. A woman with brown hair and an almost familiar smirk opened it. 

“Oh good the flowers are here, right on time. Thank goodness you aren't that brunette, Kacie. She's always late.” She smiled at Calypso.

“Just tell me where to put these and I'll be out of your hair.” Calypso said. 

“By the table with the metal crowns.” The woman said as she moved out of the doorway. Calypso walked past her and looked for the table with metal flowers. Of course she spotted Drew first. 

Drew smiled and waved at her so she waved back. Calypso quickly looked away and went to the table that had crowns made of metal. 

Yep this felt awkward for Calypso. Especially when she realized she was in a room full of Drew's family. She felt like she could feel all of them watching her. 

Oh boy. Fuck her. She had to hurry up and just leave. She couldn't handle this. 

“So you're bouquet girl? Drew said you were cute but she didn't say you were gorgeous.” A woman said from behind Calypso. Calypso set the box of flower crowns and turned around.

“Uh yes?” She said as she found herself face to face with Silena Beauregard. 

“It's nice to meet you through I think I've seen you make some deliveries before. Didn't realize you were the bouquet girl.” Silena said. 

“So Drew talks about me?” 

“Yes. Lots, at first you were cute cat stuff girl. Then cute flower delivery girl. Then you were bouquet girl. Finally you became Calypso. So did she actually ask you out?” Silena asked.

“Yes. I really need to head back to the shop. There's a wedding today at Central Park. Lots of flowers. Yes, I should go.” Calypso said. 

“Alright, see you around Calypso.” Silena said.


	6. Seventh Week Part 2

Calypso played with the hem of her dress while she waited for Drew to come pick her up. What if she didn't come? 

She stood up at the sound of a knock on the door. Zoë poked her head out from the bedroom. 

“If you guys bang, you better do it on the couch and cover up or do it at her house.” Zoë yelled.

“Zoë! It's a first date.” Calypso hissed before she opened the door. Drew was standing there with a small bouquet of violets. 

“Hey. You look nice and your sister sounds like she's rooting for us.” Drew smiled.

“Thanks, so do you. And would you believe she once wrote an essay about how modern day romance in media is destroying the idea of a healthy romance?” Calypso said.

“Lovely lady. You ready to go?” Drew said as she handed Calypso the bouquet.

“Yes. You know violets were used by lesbians and bisexual women as a symbol of their sexuality and love.” 

“Yeah, I might have Googled gay flowers.” Drew laughed.

Calypso smiled. That was kinda cute. God and Drew was really cute in general. Especially with her wearing a cute red dress with white polka dots. Very rockabilly style. 

❤❤❤❤

Zoë rolled over on her bed. Dam, she was bored. Calypso was out on her date and Zoë was left home, alone.

Maybe she could invite someone over. Like Thalia? Ugh no. That kid was way too young. Also it would be too weird to invite someone so much younger than her. Now she could invite Artemis over but that isn't a better idea. Or the guy who lived downstairs and worked at Starbucks, Percy. Maybe even Leo and Nico. Or Bianca, Nico's sister and frequent customer at their food truck. Zoë ran into her a lot.   
Wow. She didn't really have any friends. She could just go to a bar. There was probably a gay bar somewhere close by. She could go there and have a drink or two. 

❤❤❤❤

Calypso smiled as she sat down at the table. Drew had taken her to some local restaurant called The Harvest.

“This place seems really nice.” Calypso said.

“It is. I go here often. Have you never been?” 

“Nope.” 

“I'm surprised, Demeter normally talks up her restaurant all the time.” 

“This is Demeter's restaurant?” 

“Yup. Well one of them. I like to go here because of the amazing desserts. So do you read?” 

“Uh yes. I actually enjoy those crappy romance novels.” 

“Me too. I make fun of them while reading.” 

“I do the same. Do you like rom coms?” 

“Yes, I've even been in a one.” 

“Maybe we could watch it together sometime.” Calypso said. 

“Already planning a second date?”

Calypso blushed. “No- I mean yes. I mean maybe!” 

Drew giggled. “You're adorable.” 

❤❤❤❤

Zoë sipped her strawberry and lemon vodka. Honestly it was just vodka and strawberry lemonade mixed together. 

“Excuse me, I can't help but to notice you've been sitting here for about thirty minutes by yourself.” A familiar voice said from behind her.

Zoë turned to see Artemis. Her boss. 

“Oh. Zoë. Funny running into you here.” Artemis blushed.

“Yes uh funny. Would you like to join me for a drink?” Zoë asked. She mentally beat herself up for that. Who the hell would ask their boss to have a drink with them? Who? A dumbass, that's who.

“Sure. So what brings you here tonight?” 

“Boredom.” Zoë said as the bartender came by. 

“What can I get you two?” She asked.

“Scotch on the rock for me.” Artemis said.

“Bloody Mary.” 

“Alright.” The bartender said before grabbing some bottles.

“So what brings you here?” Zoë asked.

“I came here a lot with my sorta friend, Aphrodite. She likes to have me around because I scare off any creepy people when she goes to bars.” 

“So you aren't here to pick up chicks like you just tried to do to me?” 

“I flirt sometimes, but rarely.” 

❤❤❤❤

Calypso faked a small smile. Drew was laughing at her own joke she made a second ago. Calypso only realized it was a joke when Drew laughed.

“Sorry, I laughed at my jokes a lot even if they aren't funny.” 

“Oh no, it's not your joke. It's just that I don't understand jokes most of the time.” 

“Okay, good. I thought I was scaring you away with my terrible humor.” 

“I'm sure you have a wonderful sense of humor.”

“Thanks.” Drew smiled. 

Calypso blushed as she felt like butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. She hadn't felt this way since well, ever. Most people weren't nice to her in high school and then she was determined to just be a farm girl and run the farm with her grandpa. 

She had thought he had a few more years. But the brain tumor had turned out to be worse than they had thought. 

“So do you like your job?” Calypso asked.

“Yeah, though I've had it since I was young. Do you like yours?” 

“Yes. I grew up on a farm and enjoy plants a lot.” 

“Was the farm fun? I've never really been to a farm.” 

“If you're into taking care of animals and plants then yes it was fun. My grandpa was great with animals. He was a doctor in his youth and then was a vet for awhile. And then a farmer.” 

“Damn. Sounds impressive. What about your parents? What do they do?” 

“My father was Atlas Nightshade and I never knew my mom. She died when I was young.” 

“Oh. Wow. Sorry. You live with your sister, right?” 

“Yes. Zoë. She works as Artemis Delphi's assistant.” 

“Really? My mom is friends with Artemis. Well frenemies but whatever.” 

❤❤❤❤

Zoë rolled over in the bed she was in. She could feel silk sheets against her bare skin.

She smiled.

And then she remembered. 

Oh fuck.

She had sex with her boss. Who happened to be sleeping right next to her. Who had her arms wrapped around Zoë.

Artemis looked really beautiful while she slept.

“Uh Artemis.” Zoë shooked Artemis's arm. Artemis opened one eye.

“Mornin’ Zoë.” Artemis mumbled.

“Good morning, I have to pee. So if you would?” Zoë said.

“Yeah. Bathroom is second door on the right in the hall.” Artemis let go of Zoë. Zoë quickly slipped out of bed. 

She grabbed her phone out of her pants as she made her way to the bathroom.

She ran to the bathroom in fear of Thalia seeing her naked. Zoë locked the door behind her and called Calypso.

“Zoë? Where were you last night? I was so worried. If you didn't call by noon I would have called the cops.” 

“Calm down. I'm fine. Sorta. I might have slept with my boss.” 

“You did what now?” 

“I had sex with my boss.” 

“You fucked her?”

“Well… it was more like she fucked me but yeah.” 

“Well, good luck sis. Me and Drew didn't fuck but we are planning a second date. And maybe a third. We actually ended up watching bad movies until we fell asleep on the couch.” 

“Good for you.” 

“I think last night was a big night for both of us.” 

“Yeah. It was. Okay, I have to go, love ya sis.” Zoë hung up. 

❤❤❤❤

Calypso looked over at Drew who was munching on a chocolate muffin. 

Life in the city didn't seem too bad after all. And Calypso was definitely looking forward to dating Drew.


End file.
